Liar Liar
by Samandrielwasgood
Summary: England thought his relationship with France was perfect. Until, he caught France cheat on him multiple times. This crime couldn't possibly go on without some type of punishment.   Song fic to Liar Liar by NeverShoutNever


A/N I was dared to write this by my little sister…

WARNING! ENGLAND IS EXTREMELY SORT OF KIND OF OOC IN THIS!

Hey…I'll probably get a lot of hate for this….but hey…I get 20 bucks out of it so it's all good.

This is a songfic to Liar Liar by Never Shout Never

It was perfection. I was in one of the greatest relationships of my life. Francis is the one, well, that's what I continued to tell myself. I believed that for almost 5 years, I believed that Francis would be the man I would eventually marry. Love is a pretty tough thing, but Francis and I managed. We got through everything together.

That is, until 2 weeks ago. I was coming home early from work, and I saw that Matthew's car was in the driveway. _He must be visiting, we never see him that much anymore._ I thought. I started to walk up to the house, and I peered into the bedroom window, and I almost froze when I saw it. Francis was…He was…Having sex with Matthew! That fucking cheater! I could feel the wild rage inside of me stir as I could take my eyes off them. I had to hide; I didn't want to just barge in. I raced back into my car to think about this for a while. I needed to actually go somewhere, just in case Matthew walked out. I slowly drove me car to a Wal-Mart, just so I could be somewhere.

When it was around the time that I would normally come home, I pulled into the driveway and walked inside.

"Hey Mon amour!" Francis skipped over to me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I couldn't stand to look at him in the eye, but I have to pull the not knowing a thing act. You see, I want to see if this is just a onetime thing, or if it is regular. I sighed and put my stuff on the table, "Hey, so was your day?" I mumbled.

"Oh it was wonderful!" Yes, it was wonderful alright. He must have had a blast.

I hummed a little, then walked up next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, "what did you do?"

Francis paused, "I uh... I went shopping a little, and started on dinner! But then It spilled everywhere, it was so tragic! I had to clean it all up and start over again!" Lies. Lies lies lies lies lies. I have never heard a bigger lie than that one.

"Well, is dinner ready at least? I had a pretty rough day today and I'm starving" I stretched my hands. I still couldn't look Francis in the eyes after what I witnessed earlier.

"Well…I didn't start it really…we can just go out though?" He blushed a little, as if he was uneasy. Well, of course he wouldn't have started dinner; he was too busy fucking Matthew.

"No, I guess I'll cook something if you're not up to it." I sighed. Francis laughed, "Non! I can cook! Just give me a little while."

I smiled and walked in the living room to silently read a book as Francis cooked dinner.

Soon, If Francis is really continuously cheating on me; soon, I will get my payback.

The next few days were normal. I didn't catch Francis with anyone else. Well, that may be the fact I haven't been coming home early. I suppose it would be a smart idea to see if my boss will let me go home early for the rest of this week.

Since I'm my bosses pet, he lets me take the whole week off, so everything is going my way so far.

The next day, I decided to start on my plan. First, I would tell Francis I'm going to work. Then park my car right across the street, where I cannot be seen from the house, but I can see the house. I would continue this for the whole week, to see how much a week he does this kind of crap. Next, I would go inside at my normal time, and greet Francis like I normally do.

My plan was foolproof. It was simple, but I feel it's pretty intelligent if you ask me.

I continued with my method for the rest of the week, until it was finally Friday. Francis had a different person _every single day_ that was stupid enough to sleep with him.

I will admit, I have never been more pissed in my life.

_You got it all down got it all down down  
>to a science<em>

_Breaking hearts is what you do for fun._

Francis will not be let go without a punishment.

It will be a punishment that will make sure he never sleeps with another soul.

That sonofabitch whore is going to pay for what he did, and it will not be pretty.

_Yeah I'm moving on _

_But that's the way it goes, when you break my heart everybody knows._

_All I see in you  
>is another mistake right over my shoulder<br>now I see who you are  
>and all I saw in you, was girl just lookin' for love<em>

No body, and I mean no body, is going to cheat on this former empire and get away with it.

At my usual tie, I strolled into our house with a fake grim. Francis ran up to me and cheerfully pecked me. I embraced him and looked over at the clock to see the time: 7:30, perfect.

I loudly sighed. Francis looked at me with a worryful face, "what's wrong, mon amour?"

I giggled to myself. I am not his love, just another one of his little fuck buddies. I put a long frowny, pouty face on. "I'm really stressed, and I wish I could just let off some steam" I said very sexually.

Francis smirked, "I could help with that." He cupped my face and planted a fiery kiss on my lips.

Yes. So far, my plan is going along perfectly. I put my hands on his ass and he jumped. Yes France. That's right, I am acting differently. France pulled back from our kissed that seemed to go on forever and whispered in my ear, "How about we take this to our bedroom?"

I widely smirked, "only on one condition."

"Anything."

"I want to top, and we get to do anything I want to do."

Francis paused as if to think about it, "well, I suppose…"

"Brilliant! Shall we?" I held out my hand and he grasped it. I could tell by the look on his face that he was a little suspicious of the way I was behaving.

We ran to our room and I violently pushed him onto our bed. I pressed our lips together and started to strip him of his clothes until all he had on left was boxers. I left several kisses across his chest, where all the magic was about to happen. He moaned a little bit. I pulled back from his and got up to fetch the supplies that were critical to my plan.

Francis whimpered a little big, "where are you going, mon cher?"

I laughed to myself again, of course he was lying. No one goes around fucking every living thing and still loves someone else at the same time.

I looked through our closet and got out a few pairs of handcuffs and a blindfold. I strolled on over back to our bed and Francis raised an eyebrow. I nodded, grabbed his hands to tie them to the headboard, and then I blindfolded him.

As soon as he was tied up, I began to ask him a few questions, and to tell him that I caught him red handed.

"So, Francis….I have a little question….What exactly have you been doing this week?"

His eyes widened, "I was at home, I did a little cleaning and cooking, you know, the usual stuff."

"Don't you dare try to lie to me?" I said gravely.

"I'm telling the truth!" he said frantically.

"I saw you! You whore. Don't even try to give me the innocent talk!"

"I did not do anything! I swear." He bit his lip.

"Apologize, and I may just let you go."

"Why? I did not do a thing, so I do not need to apologize. There is no need to."

I laughed, I knew he would say crap like, if he just apologies, I would go easy on him.

_You're not the boy that you say you are  
>with that deceiving little smile and your blackhole of denial<br>I'm not the least bit surprised that your whole wide world is going to be crashing down right before my eyes_

"Well, If you are not going to confess, I guess I'll just have to punish you for lying to me. You know, all I see in you, is another mistake right over my shoulder  
>now, I see who you are. And all I saw in you was boy just lookin' for love.<br>Now all I need is an apology  
>but damn that's too much. And now, you are going to pay for cheating on me. No one ever gets away with it. "<p>

I couldn't see his eyes, but I could tell they had some sort of fear in them.

I decided not to even think about touching Francis sexually after this point. I had no use to. I ran into the kitchen and looked for the tool of my choice. I picked out a nice sharp knife. _Yes, this will do the trick. _

I know it seems like I am going to kill him, but I am not that horrible. I was just going to make sure no one even thinks about having sex with him ever again.

I strolled back into my bedroom with a France still handcuffed to the bed. I just wanted to get this shit over with, so I crawled on top of him.

Francis purred and I laughed. I took out the knife and place it on my starting point, the top of his chest. I dug the knife in deep, but not too deep, and cut through to form a C. I could hear France's loud screams fill the room. His blood started to trickle down his chest, so I took the bed sheet and wiped it up. I pulled the knife out and dug it in again to form the letter, H. I continued doing this until clearly written on his chest was one word: CHEATER. I could tell that those cut would turn into scars that will not go away for a long, long time.

If a person had common sense, they would not think about having sex with someone who's a cheater. Unless, of course, they're stupid.  
>Francis was continuing to scream, the pain must have been a lot for him. So I smirked at my accomplishment.<p>

I got up off him, and stood on the side of the bed, and untied that little whore.

I grimly looked at him, "Don't pull that shit again."

All I see in you  
>is another mistake right over my shoulder<br>now I see who you are  
>All I saw in you, was a girl just looking' for love<br>now all I need is an apology  
>was that too much?<p>

I AM GOING TO HELL! Review, and tell me how fucked up I am XD.


End file.
